Kujaku Hime Kada
| divwidth= 45% | floatalign= left | floatclear= }} Kujaku Hime Kada (孔雀姫 華陀), aka Peacock Princess Kada, was one of the 4 Devas of Kabuki District. She is the real main antagonist of the Kabukicho Four Devas Arc Background Kada was one of the 4 Devas of Kabuki District, as well as the 4th captain squad of Harusame Space Pirates, she lead an army of Shinra race mercenaries. According to Jirochou, she also lead an army of Yato and Dakini race. It was revealed in Episode 215 that she made off with huge sums from Harusame's coffers and escaped to Earth to evade their capture. She went to Earth with the intention of taking over Kabuki district just like Housen took over Yoshiwara. She opened Gambling stores and casinos in the Kabuki district with the plans of influencing the district with money. However her plans were delayed as Doromizu Jirochou saw through this and he controlled the Yakuza with force. Kujaku Hime Kada was one of the four people who ruled over the Kabuki district when it was divided into four fractions. Later Kada finally made her move and suggested that whichever fraction provokes a war in the Kabuki District will be destroyed immediately by the united forces of the other three Devas. While trying to convince the others that the mere purpose of this new system is to get rid of the Yakuza leader Jirocho once and for all, she actually intended to involve every fraction in a war so she could ambush all of them and take over the Kabuki District. However, in the end it was her fraction that was destroyed when Gintoki and Jirocho slaughtered her subordinates and chased her out of the Kabuki District. With not a single soldier left, Kada escaped the Kabuki District, and was imprisoned by the Harusame. Appearance Kujaku Hime Kada has long, blue hair, light-red eyes, and a red mole on her forehead. She has long ears which give her an elf-like appearance and usually has a green and blue fan with her. She also often wears an ornate Chinese robe. Personality She was shown to be quite sadistic when she ruthlessly beat Hasegawa after he spoke out of line.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 9, Lesson 70, p. 10. She is very manipulative and calculating, and quite intelligent. She mapped out a complicated plan to defeat the other three Shitenou. She took advantage of Jirochou's daughter and kidnapped Saigou's son to force the Shitenou to fight each other. After her defeat, she was shown to be in a jail cell maddened and compulsively playing a gambling game in which she would predict her visitor's luck.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 36, Lesson 311, p. 5. Strength & Abilities A skilled professional gambler herself, she operated most of the gambling outfits in Kabuki District. Despite this, Kada has shown no fighting ability herself. Yet her fan seems to be designed specifically for combat. It has hidden blades and in the anime she used it as something similar to a boomerang when she threw it at Hasegawa and it came flying back to her. Kada also intended to fight Chin Pirako when her subordinates were killed by her, so it can be assumed that Kada is not a non-combatant. In fact she might be fairly strong, as she was not just one of the 4 Devas of Kabuki District, but also the captain of the 4th squad of the Harusame, meaning that she had a higher position than Kamui before he became the admiral, although he is among the absolutely strongest people in the entire series. Kamui described her as a "cursed gambler" who has the power to make a person run out of luck instantly. He believes that when you play Odds or Even with her and you lose, you will be cursed and die. Story Kabukicho Four Devas Arc Kujaku Hime Kada, a.k.a Peacock Princess Kada, was one of the 4 Devas of Kabuki District. A skilled professional gambler herself, she operated most of the gambling outfits in Kabuki District. She is very manipulative and had a rather complex plan to defeat the other Shitenou. Roughly, her plan consisted of kidnapping Saigou Tokumori's son and using him as a hostage to force Saigou to fight with Otose's group, while also manipulating Doromizu Jirochou's Daughter to use Jirochou's forces to attack Otose. While all three of the groups waste their strength fighting each other, she planned to use her own forces to eliminate all of them. Simultaneously, she saw through Doromizu Jirochou's plan to kill her when she was alone, so she reserved a legion of Shinra to remain with her to corner him. She revealed herself to be a member of the Harusame pirates and after her defeat at Gintoki and Jirochou's hands, she was imprisoned on one of their ships as penalty for stealing money from them.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 36, Lesson 310, p. 2. In Episode 215 it was through Takasugi Shinsuke's intervention that she got captured after her fall from being one of the 4 Devas of Kabuki District. Trivia Her name is likely based on a famed Chinese Healer named Hua tuo, which in Japanese is pronounced Kada and have the exact same Kanji writing. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Amanto Category:4 Devas Category:Shinra Tribe